If I Still Had You
by AiKurokami
Summary: He was gone from her life forever, she lived with the memories she cherished of them. She would do anything to see him again...


She trudged through the town, a purple umbrella over her head, carrying the groceries she had just purchased. It was rainy that day in Konoha, which wasn't unusual. The Hidden Leaf Village was always sunny, up until four years ago. Naruto had been assassinated, hard to believe, but it happened.

Konoha had gone into darker times since then, and just kept sinking lower. It rained almost constantly. And every one didn't seem as upbeat. Naruto was to become Hokage in a week before his assassination, which would make him the youngest Hokage in history.

Tsunade had retired to a life of drinking sake, gambling, losing money while gambling, while spending time with her assistant, Shizune, who was always by her side even thought it wasn't necessary anymore.

As Sakura walked back to her empty home, she thought her deceased parents. They had died a year ago from another village invasion. Her life was horrible already and just proceeded to get worse. She sighed as she unlocked her door and entered her house. She placed the food where it belonged in the cabinet and fridge. She walked into her bedroom and plopped on the bed. "Another lifeless day in the life of Sakura Haruno." She sighed to her self as she drifted off into sleep.

The next morning, Sakura awoke with a shock. The sun was beaming in her face. She stood, ran to her window and pulled her flimsy curtains open. Yup, the sun was shining stunningly in. She stood there for a while, soaking up the vitamin D. Eventually she walked away from the window. "I can actually wear something else besides a rain coat and boots for once." She muttered happily to herself.

She took a refreshing shower washing away any bad thoughts or doubts about the day. 'Today is going to be great. I just know it." Little did she know; she was half right, yet dead wrong.

She pulled out a knee length light blue, spaghetti strap sundress with ruffles down it. She pulled it on, and strapped on a pair of white high-heels. She went into the bathroom and brushed her hair, which had grown quite long in the past years, down to her lower back to be specific. She put a little blue bow in it and headed outside, not knowing where she was going, but was just itching to get outside.

At ten in the morning on a sunny day, the streets of Konoha were quite busy. She walked as happily into town as she could, which was rare. Ever since the incident, she would stay cooped up in her house, away from the outside world.

Everyone she knew had changed as well.

Kiba wasn't as active, nor Akamaru. Ino was affected ,she became mean and cruel. Shikamaru had become even lazier, which Temari didn't enjoy very much. You see, Temari confessed her feelings for him shortly after Asuma was killed, as for Shikamaru, he'd always loved her, ever since she had saved him from that sound ninja bitch, Tayuya. They were actually to be wed, but then the incident. Temari was depressed and she didn't want to get married when they weren't happy, so they called it off. Choji seemed to eat less, he even lost some weight! Lee trained non-stop, even after collapsing from exhausting, he was determined to fill his shoes as Hokage of the Leaf. Tenten was saddened by the experience as well, along with her fiance Neji. Neji had it extremely difficult. When Hinata found out what happened to him, she committed suicide, convinced her nindo was void. As for Shino, he spoke even less if that was possible. Gaara was crushed, but continued his duties as Kazekage of the Sand.

She pushed the bad memories out of her thoughts as she walked through the bustling streets of Konoha. "Hm, maybe i'll buy myself something. Yes, I think I will. I could use a little cheering up."She spoke to herself as she walked towards the jeweler's.

When she got there, she browsed through the different rubies and diamonds and stones. As she was planning on purchasing a pair of diamond heart earrings, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye.

It was a crystal stone attached to a chain. It reminded her of the Hokage necklace he had received from Lady Tsunade almost eight years ago.

"Hey Sakura!" A voice called out. '_N-Naruto? No how stupid of me to think that, he's gone. And he's never coming back.' _"Uh, Sakura? Did you here me?" She turned around to see Tenten. "Oh, Tenten, hi. Sorry, spaced out for a second, what is it?" She responded, snapping back into reality. "I...wanted to know if you wanted to get lunch, but are you OK?" Tenten inquired, concerned. "I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. But I'm sorry, I'm kinda busy today." She fibbed. "Oh, ok. Maybe some other time. See ya later!" She shouted before trotting off in the opposite direction. She sighed and turned back to the crystal necklace. _'If I only still had you...'_

_Snow lightly fell onto the bloomed, beautiful meadow just outside Konoha. Two figures stood in the middle of it. One with blonde, spikey hair, the other with short pink. "I've realized something this past year. You've always been here with me. I've wasted time chasing after Sasuke. He didn't care about me, he never did. But you've always cared about me, you never left my side. I should have realized this a long time ago, but maybe I did. Maybe I just thought the feelings belonged to him. Maybe I was just afraid of loving you. But I'm not any more." She reached down and grabbed his hand and brought it to her heart. "My heart is yours. I love you, Naruto." He stared at her, not with shock or happiness, he just stared. "Sakura...you know that I love you, I just...i need to bring him back. He was my first friend. I'm sorry, but I..." She cut him off by crushing her lips to his and wrapping her arms around his neck. It took him a moment but he eventually responded by snaking his own arms around her waist. They made love in the meadow that night, using each other's warmth to overpower the cold of the snow. He decided that night that she was the most important thing in his life and he would quit chasing Sasuke...forever._

A tear fell upon her cheek as she remembered that fateful night. It had been the best night of her life, for multiple reasons. As she started to cry, she rushed out of the jewelers, not wanting others to see her emotion. She ran through the street towards the exiting gate of the town.

She found herself in the meadow, **their** meadow. The meadow that held so many precious memories they had shared: their first kiss, the first time they made love, the first time they had confessed their feelings for each other.

It looked exactly the same as it did that night; the multi-kind of flowers blooming, the aroma of the sweet daises. The only thing missing was the snowfall.

She sat down in the middle of the field, sobbing. "Oh Naruto, If I still had you..." She cried to herself. She thought of his golden hair, his smile that would cheer her up in the worst of moods, the scent of him that she'd always loved.

She layed back on the flowery ground, her ruffled dress fluttering in the wind. "I feel heartless without you. If I only could see your face again..." She cried into the grass. "Maybe I don't have a heart anymore." She pondered. She opened her eyes and sat up. "Do I?" Her hand reached into her weapons pouch she always had, concealed on her upper thigh, and pulled out a kunai.

"Let's find out." She spoke, she thrusted the kunai into her chest, screaming as it made contact. It soon penetrated her heart. "*Cough* Heh, L-Looks like I don't h-have a heart after all..."

Her crimson blood poured down her chest, all over her dress. She dropped the kunai and fell back onto the grass. She stared up at the now cloudy sky. Then, as if her bloodshed triggered it, snow began falling from the sky.

The whiteness fell on her body, making it grow colder then it was already. The blood continued to flow down her body, onto the ground, staining the flowers red. The cherry blossom died that night, the meadow her flowery grave. She regretted nothing. As she slipped into death, she seen his face. '_Naruto, I finally have you again. My heart.'_


End file.
